DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): Low molecular peptides are ligands for a number of types of receptors. Delivery of peptides by an intranasal route would circumvent the problems of administering them by injection. This application is designed to 1) develop an intranasal formulation of Melanotan-II (MT-II), an agonist for melanocortin receptors, 2) study the properties of the formulation, and 3) study the bioavailability of the agent when delivered by intranasal system. Melanotan-II has potential as an agent to induce weight loss from suppression of appetite and to enhance sexual activity (erectile function). This approach toward formulating peptides for intranasal delivery may be useful as a general method to produce and deliver peptide therapeutic agents for a wide range of needs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Melanotan-II has potential as an agent to induce weight loss from suppression of appetite and to enhance sexual activity (erectile function).